


Goodnight

by daizhan



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: An assumption that Jean and Judit came to Martinaise after the gun fight and before Harry woke up.Jean asked not to reveal this to Harry and Kim helped to keep this as a secret.--The Harry/Jean here is more likely an asexual-aromantic friend-focused type of relationship.Rating for the coming angst about referenced children abuse context, about Jean's parents and implied children abuse context about Harry's parents. (Will be removed if that gets canceled.)
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare, Judit Minot & Jean Vicquemare, Kim Kitsuragi & Jean Vicquemare
Kudos: 3





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [晚安](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710835) by [daizhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan). 



> This is more likely me, the author, telling a story, instead of a “fic,” maybe. So, hopefully you enjoy it.
> 
> Inspired by my own experience of concussion.

The night of the day Harry got shoot.

Minot and Vicquemare talk about what to do after finishing the surgery for Harry after the gun fight in Room 1. Minot wants to send Harry back to 41’s, either way the competition between 41st and 57th has done anyway; but Vicquemare doesn’t think so. He insists that it’s not so serious despite the fact Harry didn’t wake up bothers him too, and, he insists that they shouldn’t obey to Evrart. Minot asks if Vicquemare is but afraid of the fact that he is forgotten and thus couldn’t accept it, so he insists that it is Harry lying and there is no amnesia. “And it’s okay for you to be forgotten?” asks Vicquemare.

Kim, in Room 2, is doing his report, hears they talk in Room 1, thinks of the interactions Harry and Vicquemare had in the cafeteria. The door between Room 2 and bathroom is closed, but it’s very quiet now. The cafeteria is closed today.

He somehow agrees with Minot that Vicquemare is “avoiding” because of some angst. “Maybe Vicquemare is afraid of that it might turn out that Harry doesn’t care of him at all and so forget him like Vicquemare means nothing, he wants Harry but Harry wants to get rid of him” things like that. “It’s nothing to do with I am okay with that or not, it **already** happened. Even if I am not, it won’t change. You are the one should stop lying, to yourself. Harry seems not lying at all.”

“Then...”

Vicquemare couldn’t really ask.

Minot says that maybe they could trigger Harry to recall the memories, or get to know him again. It seems Harry somehow “remembers” them so it won’t be so hard. But Vicquemare replies: “How would he want to know a person _like me_ again?” This hits Minot. She is not unaffected, but to her, the important thing to focus on is: what should they do if the amnesia is true and totally. And now she needs to support Vicquemare at the same time.

She says that she could lie to the 41st for a second like “Harry needs to be sent to the hospital but the Union doesn’t let us do,” but Vicquemare asks her to just blame on him being childish, and this makes Minot upset. She doesn’t want any blaming towards anyone, and doesn’t want to be pushed away by Vicquemare. But Vicquemare was and probably still is proud of “getting his shit together,” Minot doesn’t want to say things like “LOOK AT YOURSELF NOW!” to him at this very moment.

Well, Vicquemare and Minot literally did nothing besides wandering in the cafeteria in the past few days, and Vicquemare almost did “nothing” today, either. No wonder he finds himself useless. But this is just how Vicquemare view himself deep down, even if Kim walked to him and told him directly like “the chitchat you had with Harry in the cafeteria, about the case, did sooth him in some way or shape,” Vicquemare probably won’t accept it, either.

Truth to be told, if in a totally different reality, Harry could be from 57th, why not? It would be nonsense if there was a “totally different- which almost means ‘open to any possibility’- reality: a ‘fiction’,” an “another world,” Harry still has to be from 41st. He actually could imagine that he was from 69th or somewhere else, anywhere he wants it be. And in the imaginary 57th, there could be Kim Kitsuragi, could be no.

But when this man in glasses, who obviously came from 41st, also came for Kim’s partner detective-temporary-named-41, gave this “fiction” to Harry, he thought he was using a literal language to talk to Harry, who was still interested in making fun of him or preparing quarrel with him beneath literary hypothesis, since Harry seemed to want to say “Hey, I know you, right?” but not directly “Hey Jean.”

So when Harry said he was from... “57th?” This man in glasses flinched. Kim could see the bitterness on the line of his lips, and his almost invisible eyes under the black glasses. He thought that, even in this fiction, Harry wanted to fight with him so bad so that it’s okay to refer himself to 57th, where is always “their” “enemy.”

This would kill the man’s every hope of reconciling with Harry, and he would blame himself for losing hope. It is him let go of Harry, no one else responsible.

However, Harry wasn’t exchanging symbols with him, for wining the fight, or making the man show vulnerabilities, and making him even more royal to Harry. Harry was sincerely asking. And this honest ask made the man even bitterer. 

Maybe Kim thought too much, but, he felt sorry for that man. So he said: “I think, even in this imaginary reality, 57th should be where I come from.” and nodded to the man.

“Sorry for that,” the man said dryly.

Now- it seemed this man was really avoiding. He thought Kim joined his fiction, yet Kim was trying to lead a context for Harry to imagine and recall. Kim didn’t know what to do next, it was impossible to force Harry to recall, but is it possible for this man to accept that “it is impossible to force Harry to ‘recall’?” The woman with him tried, Kim could tell, but this man refused to any chance that Harry wasn’t lying. What’s worse, he interrupted the conversations between this woman and Harry whenever she was going to give in to the “fact” Harry has forgotten everything, and answer his “basic” questions.

“If venting in front of me makes you feel better, go ahead. But we still need to figure out what to do if the amnesia is true.”

Minot sounds helpless. She walks to the door inside bathroom to Room 2, knocks. Kim stands up to answer the door. She says that she needs to go home to take care of children, leave Vicquemare in Room 1 to watch over Harry so that Kim could rest. She asks Kim if he need any other medical things, tells Kim that if anything happened then call 41st, where is nearer. She says she will come back next morning, and let Vicquemare rest then.

Kim tries to comfort her by slowing down the speed of their conversation. Vicquemare, behind her shoulder, standing by the couch, seems so lonely. 

Kim volunteers to look after Vicquemare(‘s emotion) as he does need rest but is not supposed to sleep too well after concussion. “You heard.” Minot smiles sadly. Kim lets Minot leave through Room 2. It’s too bitter for her to go back to Room 1 now. She leaves after saying goodnight to Kim.

**Author's Note:**

> This was, originally, one shot about some simple plot that Kim comforts Jean for Harry's coma though... XD It will be the final chapter now.


End file.
